El ataque de los Digimon
by Genee
Summary: Dos mundos se encuentran cuando el caos pre-apocalíptico parece reinar en ellos. La raza humana está en peligro. Titanes y Digimon deberán luchar a la mano, si es que quieren conservar a la especie. [Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8]


Buenas. Este es un Xrrosover que participa en la actividad por el aniversario del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

Disclaimer: Digimon ni Shingeki no Kyojin (Ataque de los titanes) me pertenece. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Spoiler de SnK y Digimon tri.

.

.

El ataque de los Digimon.

Prefacio.

Tuvimos que haberlo previsto.

Las personas en el distrito Shiganshina no estábamos preparados para lo que el día traería. Las señales, sin embargo, estaban en todas partes. Pero ¿cómo notarlas? Habíamos pasado más de cien años viviendo en paz como ovejas en un rebaño.

¿Por qué no prestamos suficiente atención?

Las bandadas de patos vuelan por encima de los muros que nos protegían, se supone que esa es su función, soy de los que piensa que nos condenamos al vivir sometidos en un espacio reducido, esperando que la hora llegue para no tener a donde poder huir entonces. Hoy, la hora ha llegado. Los animales lo saben, a pesar de que no son parte de la dieta de los demonios que solo nos asechan en nuestras pesadillas. _El muro nos protege_. El muro nos llena de la falsa sensación de salvación.

Mi padre solía decir que en tiempos de paz es cuando más peligro existe. No estaba equivocado.

No estamos salvados. Vivimos en un universo de mentiras. Nos acostumbramos a la idea de no ver más a allá de las murallas. Presas fáciles, acorraladas en un pedazo de tierra que apenas da los alimentos necesarios para que la población sobreviva.

Despierto de un sueño profundo que me ha dejado con la extraña sensación de olvido, también con la respiración entrecortada. Me encuentro con los ojos grises de Mikasa que me observa desde su posición. Está sentada sobre el césped, los rayos del sol que se filtran por los espacios de las ramas del árbol que da sombra, la hacen resplandecer... es eso o todavía mis ojos no se acostumbran a la idea de que estamos despiertos.

Me pide que regresemos. Sigo confundido. Le pregunto qué hace aquí conmigo y ella me responde con una pregunta que nada tiene que ver con la mía.

El viento sopla moviendo los lirios y pasto de la colina, no muy lejos, el aspa de los molinos de viento giran, detrás de ellos: la barrera. Más de cincuenta metros de altura poseen los muros que nos separan de las bestias que amenazan con extinguir nuestra raza, aún así, se puede apreciar en la cumbre los gigantescos cañones que deberían de proteger a los aldeanos en caso de que nuestra principal protección fallé en su misión.

—... Siento como si hubiese tenido un sueño muy largo —le digo y me tomo de la cabeza. Intento recordar.

Mikasa recoge la leña, tiene curiosidad sobre qué soñaba, le digo que no lo recuerdo, ella se gira, al hacerlo, pregunta con asombro el por qué de mis lágrimas. Me toma por sorpresa saber que tengo lágrimas brotando. Es vergonzoso. Cuando llegamos al pueblo le pido que no le cuente a nadie que estuve llorando, ella promete no hacerlo.

Las personas se pasean por el mercado sin saber que hoy, más de la mitad de los del distrito, morirán. Van de cara al día pensando que siguen protegidos. Incluso yo me permito soñar con que algún día podré vestir el uniforme del Cuerpo de exploración militar. Y eso que mis palabras previas a ese deseo dicho a voces hacia Hanne (un soldado de Guarnición borracho y cobarde) fue que los muros nos tenían prisioneros como ganado esperando el día de la muerte. Él solo se rió de mí y continuó bebiendo alimentando su estado de embriagues.

—Hace cien años que esos monstruos no entran —dijo otro guardia del muro.

—... Creo que no pueden sobrepasar un muro de cincuenta metros de altura —comentó Hanne.

Decido irme, aunque Hannes me llama luego de haberle dicho lo que pensaba.

.

.

No ha sido fácil llegar a esta decisión, pero he decidido unirme al Cuerpo de exploración. Es la única manera de ver el mundo más allá de la muralla. Es arriesgado, estar cara a cara contra los titanes y enfrentar con ello a la muerte, aún así, no me importaría dar mi vida si con ello ayudo a descubrir cómo aniquilar a tan horribles bestias. No quiero ser como el Equipo de Guarnición. No quiero quedarme al pie del muro tomando ron y jugando cartas sin hacer nada más. Quiero ver el mundo, me niego a morir sin antes poder verlo. Quiero que mi vida tenga sentido. Quiero continuar con las investigaciones y que las vidas que otros soldados han dado no se haya perdido en vano. Quiero hacerlo, enlistarme, porque de otra manera no podré lograrlo.

Mikasa parece estar leyéndome la mente porque me pide que no me una al Cuerpo de exploración, no le parece que sea un lugar acto para mí. Tal vez me subestima o es su sentido de la protección lo que le hace pedirme que no lo haga. He tomado una decisión y por si acaso la duda existiera en mí, el destino se encargaría de hacerme cumplir dicho propósito.

.

.

Las campanas avisan que las puertas del muro se han abierto. Aquello no puede significar más que el equipo de Exploración ha regresado de su misión. El pueblo entero sale a recibirlo, pero traen malas noticias. Corro y me hubo a unas cajas vacías para poder ver a través de la muchedumbre. Por un momento los ojos de uno de los soldados se conectan con los míos, la interacción fue fugaz, pero pude sentir que fue significativa. La emoción desciende cuando la caminata que dan por el pueblo se torna gélida, la expresión de sus miradas es lejana, nadie dice nada, todos piensan lo mismo, la cantidad de soldados es diminuta en comparación con la que salió por el muro María hace varios días atrás. Ha habido muchas bajas. No han encontrado nada nuevo. Los murmullos dicen que son unos buenos para nada, suicidas, personas inconscientes. Una mujer llora la muerte sin honor de su hijo, se abraza a lo único que queda de él: un brazo ensangrentado, nada más pudieron encontrar. El que estaba al mando se derrumba frente a la mujer que llora, le quiere mentir (por poco lo hace) y decirle que su hijo murió a cambio de nuevos avances, pero las vidas perdidas en esta nueva misión no lograron ayudar a avanzar la investigación. Es lo que sucede últimamente. Las muertes parecen no tener ningún sentido, nada de honor.

Nadie dice más.

Y el Cuerpo de exploración continua su marcha hacia el segundo Muro: _Rose,_ posteriormente a los adentros del tercer muro: Sina, donde rendirán cuenta a los altos mandos y al Rey.

—Solo son comida para los titanes —dice un viejo antes de que le clave un palazo en la cabeza.

No sabe lo que dice, mejor que se calle.

Mikasa me salva de pelear con el viejo que dice falacias en contra del Cuerpo de exploración.

De regreso, subiendo por las escaleras de la colina, vuelve a tocar el tema de mi posible integración a la milicia. Mikasa tiene decidido hacer lo imposible porque mi alistamiento no se lleve a cabo y, al llegar a casa, me delata delante de mi madre y de mi padre durante la comida.

Mamá enloquece y papá pregunta mis porqués.

—Quiero ver el mundo antes de morir —le digo—. Me reuso a morir dentro de estos muros.

—Ya veo —dice él, acomodandose las gafas.

—Además —continuo—, no quiero que la muerte de otros soldados en el Cuerpo de exploración sean en vano. Alguien más debe de continuar con su legado. Se lo debemos.

Papá me mira sin decir nada, se pone de pie y toma su maletín. Es un médico reconocido, tiene una visita en el interior y el viaje de ida y vuelta le tomará tres días. Camina hacia la puerta en silencio, mamá le pide que me intente revertir mi decisión, pero él no le hace caso. Sabe que nada puede hacer contra una mente curiosa, fueron sus palabras antes de decirme tras sonreír:

—Eren, cuando vuelva, te enseñaré lo que he estado ocultando en el sótano durante todo este tiempo —Saca una llave que lleva guindada al cuello y me la muestra.

Aquello me hace feliz. A mamá no tanto. Cuando papá se marcha, me prohíbe unirme al Cuerpo de exploración y yo huyo, gritandole que preferiría morir en vez de seguir siendo tan estúpido como todos los que se conforman con parecer ganado.

Es lo último que terminé por compartír con ella.

Horas después la tierra comenzó a temblar. El muro se estremecía. Un Titán de más de cincuenta metros golpeaba el muro María. Todos ante el horror no podíamos hacer más que mirar el desastre que se venía encima.

Las señales estaban claras. Las nubes en el cielo formaban un espiral de círculos. Habían muchas nubes blancas, patos atravesando el cielo, quietud durante el último segundo en el que el viento dejó de soplar y un rayo chocó contra la superficie. En un parpadeo todo cambió.

Armín, un amigo que acababa de pasarlo mal en una pelea con chicos que le molestaban por ser tan menudo, había dicho que sería interesante ver un titán en ese momento. Fue cuando los cimientos se estremecieron y caímos al suelo. Al levantarse corrió sin pensarlo dos veces hacia el pueblo. Mikasa y yo lo seguimos. Fue allí, en el centro del pueblo, que lo vi por primera vez.

No tenía piel, sus músculos mostraban el tejido de la carne viva. Solo una mano que se sostenía del muro. La cabeza sobresalió antes de que el golpe causara que ráfagas de viento lanzaran a las personas por los aires, fue como una explosión que lo devoraba todo con hondas expansivas.

De un momento a otro las casas y los molinos, todo a su paso, comenzó a derrumbarse. Por el enorme agujero causado por el Titán colosal otros Titanes comenzaron a entrar al pueblo.

Mi primera impresión fue en ir a socorrer a mi madre. Nuestra casa estaba cerca de los limites del muro. Debía ir a ayudarla a escapar, cerciorarme de que ya lo había hecho. Corrí tan rápido como pude, cuando llegué, la vi en el piso, con el techo sobre su cuerpo, y varios titanes caminando, apurándose en llegar hasta donde ella y más personas estaban.

No iba a dejarla, intentaría salvarla, tenía que hacerlo o morir en el intento. Por más que ella gritara que debía marcharme, que huyera y me salvara, no podía hacerlo.

Hanne, el mismo borracho inútil que solo servía para reparar los muros, llegó y se dispuso a ayudar a Mamá. El Titan estaba cerca, la única forma de que se salvara era mantandolo y luego socorrer a mi madre, quitarle el techo de nuestra casa de encima y así llevarla entre Mikasa, Hanne y yo lejos. Pero Hanne no estaba preparado para esto, él mismo lo dio a entender, por más que me hubiera gustado que salvara a mi mamá, por más que se lo implorase, no lo hizo. Se acobardó en el último instante y nos tomó a Mikasa y a mí en sus brazos, obligándonos a partir mientras presenciábamos los últimos minutos de mamá.

El Titán la tomó dentro de sus brazos y la elevó. Su boca la partió en dos antes de comenzar a masticarla.

En algún momento, cuando lo recuerdo, pienso que nada de lo que mis ojos vieron ese día fue real. Todo producto de una pesadilla. Mamá está viva y busca maneras de convencerme para que no me enliste. Papá llegó de su viaje y me mostró lo que en el sótano había, nada fuera de lo normal, pero que me serviría para mi entrenamiento en la milicia. Mikasa sigue cuidando de mí, sus ojos grises están a un lado cuando abro mis propios ojos, me miran fijos, sonríen antes de pedir que me ponga de pie para ir a por leña, que ya se ha acabado.

Lloro como esa vez en la colina. Solo que esta vez sé por qué lo hago. Limpio con la manga de mi uniforme las lágrimas sueltas y me pongo de pie. El escudo del Cuerpo de exploración adorna mi espalda ancha, ya no soy un niño, he pasado años entrenándome con la finalidad de vengarme, de aniquilar a todos los Titanes. No dejaré ninguno a mi paso.

Cada mañana sucede lo mismo, aunque los años hayan pasado, aunque sea parte del Cuerpo de exploración, aunque me haya convertido en un Titán mata Titanes despierto con lágrimas en los ojos. A pesar de mi determinación, es difícil comenzar un día sin recordar todo el horror que vivimos cuando los Titanes atacaron Shiganshina.

Mikasa llega y se para a un lado de mí, me mira en silencio y yo asiento.

Monto en el caballo y a la orden del capitán, salimos al galope.

Cada vez estamos más cerca de conseguir nuevas pistas. El misterio continua encerrado dentro del sótano de nuestra casa. Esa es la misión. Conseguiré cumplirla.

.

.

Veamos, probablemente nadie lea esto, pero igual explico. Esta es una pequeña introducción a la historia. Todavía no está terminada y no sé cuántos capítulos podrá tener.

Eso.

Ciao!


End file.
